To create large area of detectors, for example large area of X-ray detectors, a number of detector tiles is combined. For example, WO 2010/058335 A2 describes the alignment of a multi-tile detector. To bring the electrical connections from the active front side to the back of each tile, it is possible to provide the tiles with a distance to each other leading to more or less through-going linear gaps along adjacent sides between the individual tiles. However, such gaps prevent a continuous detector surface. The gaps rather result in line structures across the whole detector surface. Therefore, the gaps are unacceptable in, for example, medical applications.